


Come Achille e Patroclo

by Moe89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Saresti disposto ad essere il mio Achille?" chiede il professore dopo un attimo di esitazione. "Sì, se tu sarai il mio Patroclo." Il tono di Hannibal è strano e per un attimo fa apparire a Will quelle poche parole come la promessa di un futuro non poi così lontano. Un futuro che non vuole vedere. Improvvisamente il professore ha paura, ha paura della concretezza di ciò che l'essere "Achille e Patroclo" può significare. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Achille e Patroclo

La prima cosa che Will nota guardando Hannibal è la sua postura composta, impeccabile. Non ha mai visto nessuno sedere in modo tanto ordinato su una panchina prima.

Il dottore sta spezzettando del pane da dare alle anatre. Un gesto che non sarebbe poi così eclatante se a farlo non fosse proprio lui. Un uomo come Hannibal, un uomo abituato a cucinare piatti di una bellezza e di una complessità unica, sembra fuori posto seduto su una panchina a lanciare cibo agli uccelli. E probabilmente lo sarebbe se non ci fosse Will lì con lui. I due hanno preso l'abitudine di passare sempre più tempo insieme, giocando a scacchi, cucinando o andando al parco, per l'appunto.

"Siamo come Achille e Patroclo." Hannibal lo afferma con convinzione, senza spiegare a Will il perchè del paragone. Quasi distratto dalle sue stesse parole. Graham chiederebbe delucidazioni, ma la verità è che non è sicuro di volerle sapere. Se Hannibal ha ragione (e di solito ce l'ha), se loro sono davvero come Achille e Patroclo, allora l'insegnante si domanda chi dei due lo rappresenta.

Molti probabilmente pensando all'Illiade si immaginano come il grande eroe piè veloce, eppure Will non riesce a vedersi come tale. Non vuole. Perchè sa che Achille è maledetto, maledetto dal fato e dagli dei, costretto a vedere il suo grande amore soccombere; e Will è certo che non potrebbe mai sopravvivere alla morte di Hannibal. Che non lo vorrebbe fare.

"Saresti disposto ad essere il mio Achille?" chiede il professore dopo un attimo di esitazione. "Sì, se tu sarai il mio Patroclo." Il tono di Hannibal è strano e per un attimo fa apparire a Will quelle poche parole come la promessa di un futuro non poi così lontano. Un futuro che non vuole vedere. Improvvisamente il professore ha paura, ha paura della concretezza di ciò che l'essere "Achille e Patroclo" può significare.

Non vuole essere Patroclo, non vuole che Hannibal sia Achille. Non vuole che la loro vita sia una tragedia. Non vuole niente di tutto ciò, eppure quando Hannibal lo guarda in cerca di conferma, Will si limita a prendergli una mano ed a sussurrargli: "Fino all'ultima battaglia."


End file.
